Sonic Lanterns 15: Azreal the Dragon
by Powershade117
Summary: A sequel to "Sonic Lanterns 14: Pine the Yeti." Azreal, the uncle of Azure and all of her siblings, is devastated inside. His family has been broken up and almost destroyed again. Now in his grief, what will he embrace; rage, avarice, fear, will, hope, compassion, or love? Azreal is another Sonic fan character created by Zephyros-Phoenix on DeviantART. Go check her content out.


Azreal's heart was heavy. He barely escaped with his life after Garnett's surprise return. He tried to get as many to safety as he could, but in the end it was all for naught. Umber was gone, his people were all but annihilated, and Garnett was back in power once again. Now we wandered familiar woods to get to his one place of refuge. He pulled back a tree branch and beheld his old hut that had been his home for a long time. His small Chao friend June chirped at him

"I agree, June. It may look and smell like our old home...but it really is not, is it?" Azreal walked slowly toward the little hut, opening the door. It creaked loudly due to the fact Azreal hadn't used it in years and he sombered inside. The place was much emptier than it was before. Since he did have a home among the Mythsetians, he took many of his things he had from here with him. The only thing he left was the one chair he always sat in.

He slumped down into the chair, consumed by his grief for the loss of his people. He did all he could, but it failed. "All our efforts...for what? We were on our way to a peaceful future. Our people were prospering under Umber's leadership. Now...all gone because of my eldest nephew. After all this...was it really worth it in the end? What else is there?"

June chirped comfortingly and hugged the side of Azreal's face affectionately. Azreal sighed heavily, coming to a more positive realization. "You're right, June. I still have Azure...that's one thing that Garnett cannot and will never take away from me. I just hope she's safe from all this."

"I hate to break it to you old man...but she's not."

Azreal jumped up from his chair, surprised to hear another voice coming from inside his own hut. "Who's there?"

From around an adjacent room, a tall humanoid figure stepped out from the shadows. He had pink skin and was dressed in a yellow uniform with a strange symbol adorned on his chest. Azreal got a funny feeling about this guy. He could somehow sense an aura of authority about him. "My apologies for startling you. My name is Sinestro. It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"I don't think we've met before, sir. Azreal's my name. What did you mean to say about my niece?"

Sinestro calmly walked up to Azreal with a concerned glance. "I'm afraid your little Azure has found herself caught up in a little struggle that really does not concern her. Allow me to explain. I lead my Sinestro Corps as guardians of the galactic stability. We strive to bring order to the chaos. Our enemies, the Green Lanterns, seek to stop us from achieving this wondrous goal."

"I see. So what does my niece have to do with this?"

"I'm afraid that little Azure has joined the Green Lanterns against us."

Azreal's heart went even heavier. He stared at Sinestro with wide eyes, not wanting to believe it. But after the ordeal with Garnett, he was not about to dismiss anything anymore. "WHAT!? There must be a good reason. She wouldn't...if what you say is true; I have to go talk to her. Maybe talk some sense into her!"

Azreal tried to stand, but Sinestro put a firm, but gentle hand on his chest, prompting the dragon to sit down again. "Don't be hasty my friend. Azure is quite devoted to their cause now. They like to pretend they are protecting people, but it is all a lie. The Green Lanterns have convinced her of that lie."

Azreal could not believe what this Sinestro was telling him. Not only had he lost his people, but now he learns that his niece is fighting against peace and order with some group that he has never heard of. This Sinestro was an odd character to be sure, but he spoke so convincingly. It was as if all of his worst fears had come true.

"I can sense your fear, old man. You fear for your little girl. I understand your sentiments. That is why I have come to you...to give you a tool to convince Azure of the truth."

Sinestro opened his palm to reveal a yellow ring baring the same symbol as the one on Sinestro's uniform. Azreal eyed the ring with suspicion. "Pardon me for being suspicious, Sinestro. But I find it odd that a stranger would show up at my door and offer me this chance and ask nothing in return. I know how to read people...and you're keeping something from me."

Sinestro did not expect this level of resistance. He was however, prepared for it nonetheless. "Very well. Accepting this ring comes at a price. You will be bound to my Sinestro Corps. You will help spread our message of order across the galaxy...once we have dealt with the Green Lanterns here on your planet."

"Dealt with in what way? Do not hurt my niece!"

"I assure you I would prefer not to. However, to maintain order...I will do what I must. That is why I'm offering you this chance to save her. Turn her away from this madness. Make her see the error of her ways. I cannot do that. But you...her uncle...can."

Sinestro held the ring closer to Azreal, who eyed it even more intently. He desperately wanted to keep Azure safe. He felt that Sinestro was being sincere about doing what he must to protect him and his fellows even if it meant bringing harm to his niece. But if he was right and Azure was confused, he knew he had to do something. "You're sure there is no other way?"

"There are always other ways...but this offers the best option...for both sides."

Azreal slowly took the ring from Sinestro and looked it over. The center piece began to glow brighter. "What's that? What do I do?"

"That is the ring sensing your fear. We learn to master our fears and the fears of others. We turn that into energy to bring order to the chaos. You will learn to do the same."

Azreal was overwhelmed with emotions. His people were dying and now this Sinestro had brought news of his niece. He looked at the ring in his hand again, almost staring at it in a trance. It was true he was afraid for his niece. Azreal again sank into his chair with Sinestro standing patiently next to him. His mind was flooded with questions. The biggest question he kept asking was why? Why would Azure be tricked into following such a group of extremists? Why would they do such a thing? Why would fear be used to bring peace and order? Why did this Sinestro seem too eager to help? He let that last question hang, as he could not find a sensible reason. Sinestro seemed absolute in his reasoning, but something was amiss. Sinestro was not being completely honest with Azreal.

He glanced at Sinestro, looking into his eyes for any signs of deception. "What are you not telling me, Sinestro?"

This took Sinestro off guard for a moment. "I'm sorry? I don't know what you mean."

"I mean to ask...Why did Azure do this?"

"I told you...it was because the Guardians had her convinced she was doing the right thing for her planet."

Azreal let the thought hang, turning back to Sinestro with a piercing stare. He stared again into Sinestro's eyes. They shifted. That was the sign Azreal was looking for. "You're lying."

"I beg your pardon!?"

"You're lying about my niece. She would never do such a thing. YOU are trying to deceive me. For what purpose I don't know. Take your ring back." Azreal shoved the ring toward Sinestro, who glared angrily at Azreal. However, he took the ring back. "I'll find Azure myself and get her side of this."

Sinestro stood there silently for a short time before suddenly grabbing Azreal by the wrist hard, causing his hand to open up. "NO! I need your influence. You will see your fears made real. You will be...of MY SINESTRO CORPS!"

Sinestro took the ring and forcefully shoved it onto Azreal's hand. The ring glowed brightly and Azreal screamed in terror. The ring flooded his mind with images of events he was terrified to see. He saw Garnett holding Azure's lifeless body while declaring himself ruler of all. He saw all of the humans being rounded up and put into slave camps by his tyrannical nephew. He wanted these images to end. He heard a menacing and alien voice come from within his own head that. "Submit to your fears. Master them. Spread them."

Azreal resisted the voice, but felt its pull drag him back. "No. I...cannot...I won't believe that it ends like this. Will it?"

"Only if you don't harness the power of fear," the voice answered. "You can end all of this from ever happening."

Azreal faltered. "I...I..." Azure could not bring himself to finish his thought.

Sinestro shouted at him commandingly. "Now SPEAK THE WORDS, DRAGON!"

Azreal wanted the pain and fear to end. Maybe if he did as he was asked to, it would all be over. Then he could see about harnessing this power to make Garnett and anyone who hurt Azure to fear him for once. "In...Blackest day...In...Brightest...Night..."

Sinestro smirked. "Yes. Do it!"

"Beware...Your fears...Made into light. Let those...who try...to stop what's...right...burn like his power..."

Azreal didn't get to finish a different and younger voice came from behind. "For hope burns bright!"

Sinestro turned to face the source of this intruder. He then saw that there were two intruders. "What!?"

"GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"

Sinestro had no time to react as he was hit through the wall and out of sight by a large green energy construct. It originated from the green ring of Azure. Standing next to her was her older brother, Umber. They both rushed to their uncle. Azure grabbed his hand and tore off the yellow ring, freeing her uncle from its hypnotic trance. He looked up with fresh eyes from his chair at his niece and nephew. He thought he had never been happier in his life. He grabbed both of them in a tight hug, kissing each of them on the cheek as he did so. "Oh you two are a sight for sore eyes."

Tears pooled in Azure's eyes as she hugged her beloved uncle tightly. "You too, uncle. Are you okay?"

"I am...better now, I think. Having that ring on...it was...horrible. I saw horrible things. I..."

"Don't think about it, uncle Azreal," Umber interrupted. "It will only get worse. You must believe in yourself."

Umber chuckled at his nephew. "Quite the motivational words." His gaze then turned to Azure. "Looks like you have again gotten me into trouble, Azure."

Azure caught on to her uncle's joking tone and chuckled. "Azure: Me? Get you in trouble? Never."

"The yellow impurity still festers inside of him, Azure. I can feel it. We must do something...or the yellow ring will return."

Azure was unsure of what to make of Umber's words. She looked at him, hoping he was joking. His tone and face told a different story. He was being serious. This made Azure extremely worried almost to the brink of crying. "But he rejected it!"

"Fear is an insidious emotion. It eats away at you slowly, but it is there. He must be given the chance to overcome his fear."

Without thinking, Azure grabbed her uncle again in a hug, thinking that will somehow protect him from what Umber was saying. "No...He's stronger than that. He has overcome it. Don't you believe it, uncle?"

Azreal hugged his niece back and stroked her hair to reassure her and make her feel better. "I do...but I cannot deny that these fears might still haunt me the more I am away from you. Knowing you are in danger...worries me greatly."

"Then come with us," Umber said. "We have things that must be discussed."

Azreal accompanied his family members as Azure opened a green portal to Oa, not sure of what to expect after this sudden encounter. Azreal emerged from the portal with Umber and Azure, astonished at the sight of this rocky and yet beautiful place. "Where are we?"

"We are on Oa, uncle Azreal," Azure responded. "The home of the Green Lantern Corps…my new job."

"Yes, Sinestro told me of these Green Lanterns. He said that they…and you…were fighting for all the wrong reasons, and that he was…"

Azure interrupted him, not wanting him to even think that Sinestro was right. "He was lying. In the short time I've known him, he's nearly single handedly destroyed our family. He's already inducted Payne and Shamrock into his order."

Azreal was unsure of how to respond. His experience with the yellow ring was horrible and terrifying. But it was only brief. He dreaded to think how it was affecting his other family members. He turned to Azure and Umber with a defeated look on his face. "He…took them? Can we…save them?"

Azure's expression went cold and distant, as if her mind was elsewhere. "I don't know. They're so…different now."

Umber walked up and touched Azure's shoulder gently with a warming smile on his face. "Don't lose hope now, little sister. We will save them…and the rest of our people."

At Umber's words, Azreal's mind instantly went to the events that took place in the Veil. He turned to Azure and Umber and exclaimed, "Oh yeah, Azure! Garnett has—"

"Returned? Yes…Umber filled me in. It was…painful to listen to. I almost didn't want to believe it. I…"

The memories of Umber telling her hit Azure hard. She was still in partial denial at the whole thing. Tears started to come down her face, as she could not hold them back with all that was happening. Azreal didn't say a word, as he knew that nothing he said would make it better. All he could do was embrace Azure in a tight and loving hug in some attempt to calm her. Azure hugged him back and cried softly into his brown coat. They embraced for what felt like forever, neither of which wanted to let go. Finally, Umber stepped forward, causing the two to look at him. "I apologize for interrupting, but I just got a message from Sayd. She, Ganthet, and the Guardians are ready for us now."

Azure used her ring to lift her uncle up with her mind as she and Umber flew to the Guardian's citadel. She was unsure of why the leaders of the Blue and Green Lanterns were here to see her uncle. She would have been excited, as usually this meant that her uncle would be joining them. But then there were the Blue Lanterns. If this were a matter strictly for the Green Lantern Corps, then they would not be here. Something was up, and Azure felt uneasy.

She looked over at her brother, who had a blank expression on his face that might have passed for pity. She felt like asking, but held her tongue, as she didn't want to make Umber think she did not trust him. She did trust him, but could not shake the feeling that he knew more than he let on.

As they arrived at the citadel, Azure and Umber stood at attention as Azreal was released from Azure's gentle grip. He looked up and beheld small blue creatures. Most of them wore red robes with green symbols on their chests, but two of them wore pure white. They all stared at him with deep eyes as the two white clothed ones approached him.

"Greetings, Azreal Mythos. I am Sayd, a leader of the Blue Lantern Corps."

"And I am Ganthet. I stand with Sayd as a Blue Lantern leader was well. We are humble guests of our hosts, the Guardians of the Universe."

I have brought him as you instructed, Ganthet," Umber reported. "I know you asked me to be patient, but now that he's here, will you please tell us why."

"When we and Guardians learned that Sinestro was after him, we…I knew something had to be done."

One of the guardians then spoke up. His tone sounded less than pleased. "While your motives are pure, your actions were rash and lacked forethought, Ganthet."

"I mean no disrespect, noble Guardian, but I think with my heart, not my head. If Azreal were to be taken by Sinestro, think of how your newest recruit would be affected. Her will would be shattered and just might have joined them to save him."

"A plausible theory, if not the most unlikely. Azure Mythos would have done her duty as a Green Lantern and brought him to justice if it was necessary. By diverting Azure to help her uncle, you allowed the Yellow Lanterns Jessabel and Shamrock to escape. They will continue to spread fear and chaos wherever they go now…All for the sake of one man."

Azreal listened to this patiently, but felt the urge to defend himself and his own position in this argument. He turned his attention to the Guardian that was debating Ganthet's point. "Your grace…is that the right expression? If I may speak, what is going on and what does it have to do with me?"

Azure was getting impatient too. "I'd like to know that as well. You knew that my uncle was in trouble and you did nothing!?"

The Guardian turned to the little dragon and spoke softly and rationally. "See this from our perspective young Azure. Your mission was more important. If Sinestro succeeded, he would have lost two and gained one more, which is an overall victory for us."

"But not a victory for me," She shouted in frustration and grief. "This is my uncle we're talking about!"

Azreal held up his hand to silence his niece. "Azure, please. I can speak for myself my dear, thank you. Guardians? If I have been an inconvenience to you, I apologize. If needed, just return me to my planet and I'll be on my way."

Sayd stepped forward immediately to rebuke. "If we do that, Sinestro will simply track you down again. You have been exposed to us, Azreal."

The Guardians all nodded and one of them said, "On that, Sayd, we agree. Sinestro will indeed make another attempt on you. While we do not approve of Ganthet changing events to save him before, there is little we can do now."

"Then what is to become of me," Azreal asked. "I have the ability to protect myself against Sinestro in the future."

"Your control of the element of fire is nothing compared to his mastery of the emotion of fear, one of the more powerful and terrible emotions to wield," Ganther said with intent.

Azreal felt himself getting annoyed and defensive. He didn't see this conversation going anywhere. "But why do you get my family involved in your conflicts? They are blameless in all this!"

They were chosen to wield the powers due to the emotional qualities," the Guardians answered. "Our part in their recruitment is minimal."

"And me? What is to be done with me?"

The Guardians looked at him thoughtfully. "We…cannot deny that your will is strong, Azreal. Your ability to resist your inner demons is impressive."

Azure could not contain her excitement at hearing this. The Guardians sounded like they wanted to recruit Azreal into the Corps with her. "So that means he joins us right!? YAY! Oh, Azreal, this is…"

"No, child."

Azure faltered as she could not believe what the Guardian had just said. He was praising her uncle's strength of will, but then denies him the right to join the Corps. "Azure: What!? But…"

The Guardian interrupted her, as he knew what she was going to say. "His will is strong, but it is not strong enough. The fear still squirms in him. We cannot risk our other Green Lanterns for the sake of one creature."

Azure felt like someone reached into her chest and crushed her heart. She heard what was said about her uncle; that if he did not learn to keep his fears at bay, they would consume him in the end. She worked so hard to keep her uncle that she was not ready to lose him to fear. She held back the tears this time, as she wanted to stay strong in front of the Guardians; although she was pretty sure they already knew how she felt. She turned to Umber, hoping he would have an answer.

Umber responded by turning his attention to his leaders. "Umber: Sayd? Ganthet? Is there anything that can be done?"

Sayd glanced at Umber, but dared not look him in the eye. "If you are asking if we can accept him, then the answer regrettably is no. He does not possess the high hopes that we have. He would not have the strength to carry the Blue Lantern light…and the Blue Lantern burden."

Umber looked down at the ground, feeling not his pain, but the pain of his sister. He looked her in the eyes and saw desperation. He knew how close she was to Azreal, so hearing these words was extremely painful for her. He was however, at a loss. His leaders and the Guardians had spoken, and Azreal was not to join them.

The entire group got extremely quiet. Azure was contemplating what she would do if anything happened to Azreal. The Guardians and the Blue Lantern Corps had made their decisions, but implied that her uncle was inevitably doomed. Finally, Ganthet's voice broke the silence. "Don't…lose hope just yet my friends. There may yet be a third alternative; a way to give him the strength of will to fight his fears with all of his faith. Guardians, you know of the symbiosis our two powers share. Hope empowers will and will gives hope the strength to fight on. Some time ago, an experiment began to unite these two powers into one so as to allow each side to become more independent of each other. After thousands of failures, we finally achieved one success but have been unable to duplicate it."

"Ganthet, are you suggesting what we think you are," one of the Guardians uttered with concealed amazement.

Ganthet continued explaining. "So far this power has not found yet found a worthy wearer and it is the only one in existence. It requires the wielder be hopeful of their strength to overcome the evils in their minds. Only one pure of heart could ever hope to wield this power though. Therefore, I hereby suggest that Azreal undergo the test of the green hope."

Azure looked at the Blue Lantern leader in bewilderment. "Green hope?"

Ignoring her question, Sayd turned her attention to Azure's uncle. "Azreal, will you accept this gift and burden? Will you undertake this test?"

At first, Azreal did not answer. He was skeptical of all that had been going on and especially after Sinestro's attempt to deceive him. However, he was also tired of this discussion that up until this point had gotten nowhere. He lifted his head and said, "If it will allow me to better protect my family…I will." Azreal looked around the area at each of the Guardians' faces. Some were frowns of displeasure. Others seemed more thoughtful, as if they were considering the idea.

Ganthet looked up and around at all of the Guardians. "Guardians? With your leave?" He let the thought hang in the air. They all knew what Ganthet intended. The area was filled with the mumbles of the Guardians, who were discussing the proposition. Finally, they all grew quiet and one of them spoke up. "Very well. Let the Mobian Dragon undergo this trial."

Ganthet nodded. The entire area became quiet as Ganthet and Sayd placed their hands together in prayer while the Guardians closed their eyes and looked to the heavens above. The silence lasted for an eternity until a bright glow appeared above the entire crowd. It got brighter and brighter until the entire top of the citadel was bathed in the light. As it subsided, the Mobians managed to open their eyes, blinded temporarily as they adjusted once again.

They all noticed at once that Ganthet was holding a small object in his hand. Ganthet walked slowly toward Azreal and opened his palm that held the item that turned out to be a ring. Azure and Umber stared at it in fascination. It looked familiar to both of them, yet different at the same time. It bore the green insignia of the Green Lantern Corps. However, in the center of that symbol was another that glowed a soothing blue that created a contrast with the rest of the green ring. Umber recognized it as the symbol of the Blue Lantern Corps. Umber lifted his head and turned to Ganthet. "Ganthet, if I may? What is this power?"

"This is the only one to exist. It unites the powers of hope and will into a beautiful whole. The user's own willpower is strengthened by the hope they feel for themselves and for those around them. Willpower is the dominant emotion in this ring, with hope empowering it. It was originally conceived of in the hopes of empowering both of our peoples so we could form a unified corps utilizing hope and will at once. If the ring accepts him, then Azreal will be the first and probably only one to receive this wonderful gift. In his heart, his hopes will empower his own will and dull his inner fears," Ganthet shifted his attention back to Azreal. "That is…if the ring accepts him."

"I will…accept the ring's judgment. Give it to me."

"Very well." Azreal accepted the ring from Ganthet and slid it onto his finger. He closed his eyes as he felt his inner strength growing. He felt like no one would ever come between him and his family. He would be strong enough to protect them. Then he saw more images in his mind. He saw himself and his family living in harmony. Even Garnett, Pine, and Ghost were there and were being accepted back into their society. He saw Azure as an older and stronger young woman, serving as an ambassador for her people and the rest of the world. He could not be more proud.

He came back to reality and noticed his attire had changed. The majority of his body resembled his niece's Green Lantern costume with greens and blacks, but the symbol on his chest matched that of his ring. He also noticed glowing blue streaks going down his arms, legs, and torso as if they were blood vessels seen on someone's skin. His scarf was still there and just as blue as ever. His jacket remained as well, but adorned a green color, although the blue trim stayed as it was. He approved of this however. He looked down at his niece and nephew, who both had smiles of joy on their faces. Both grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Uncle…Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I feel great, Azure. I feel…strong."

"That is your inner willpower that you feel," Ganthet explained. "It is all the more strengthened by the hope that brightens your heart. Congratulations, Azreal. You are the first to wield the power of will and hope in the form of a single ring. Now…what shall your oath be?"

Azreal was not expecting this question. "Oath?"

Anyone who joins the Blue or Green Lanterns must speak the oath of the respective Corps they join," explained one of the Guardians. "You…are a special case. You are neither a Green Lantern nor a Blue Lantern. You are something altogether different. But we ask that you speak your conviction before we unleash you on this universe."

Sayd approached and spoke comfortingly. "Search your heart and the oaths given to you by the rings."

Azreal did as he was instructed, closing his eyes and losing himself into his inner being. He saw the oaths, heard them in his head, and almost as if by instinct, a series of words came to him forged from the words from both. "Through fearful day, through blackest night, let my heart be pure, my soul burn bright. When all seems lost from evil's might, look to the stars. Hope and will unite!"


End file.
